


Proposal Blocked...

by destiel_winchester_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cute, Dean Proposes, Dean has anxiety, Depressed Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Top Castiel, mentions of Charlie - Freeform, proposal blocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_winchester_67/pseuds/destiel_winchester_67
Summary: Dean has been trying to propose for the last two weeks. But every time he works up the courage, he either is interrupted or chickens out. Can he get it together enough to ask Cas to marry him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the SPN characters. Enjoy :)! 
> 
> OMG over 1000 hits and almost 100 kudos thank you bbs <3

Dean picked up the small velvety box and opened it, double checking on the simple silver band. He and Cas met a year and a half now and Dean loved Cas more with every breath. The best part of Dean's day included waking up in Cas' arms, and he wanted to be something more solid than mere boyfriends with Cas. Where the threat ‘Is it going to end?’ didn’t hang in the air after every argument. Dean tried to propose several times, but every time it didn't go so well. Someone either intervened or Dean chickened out every time.

They were at an Italian restaurant a few nights ago and as Dean would've popped the question, a waiter tripped over a napkin on the floor and dumped spaghetti all over Cas. Cas had been fantastic with the whole encounter, considering there was marinara running down his best dress shirt, and even helped to clean up the mess. The chaos interrupted Dean’s proposal and his courage disappeared. Now, days later, a terrified Dean hid in the bathroom of yet another restaurant praying the proposal would work out. He shut the ring box and slipped it in the pocket of his favorite pair of jeans, exiting the bathroom. He wiped his hands on his jeans before sitting across from Cas.

“I ordered two large bacon cheeseburgers and fries.” Dean smiled. His boyfriend knew what he liked.

“Thanks, love.” Dean took a drink of water. At last, the chance to propose. “Hey Cas? We’ve been dating for a while now and I’ve been thin-”

“Here you go!” The waiter brought over the food and set it in front of the two boys. “Can I get you something else?” ‘Just space so I can freakin’ propose’ worried Dean. Blocked. Again.

“No thanks. This looks delicious.” Cas had always been the politer one. Dean looked at Cas and fell in love again. He did every time he looked at Cas. Cas was just gorgeous. His big blue eyes looked as though they had sucked the color out of the sky. His disheveled hair implied Cas came from amazing sex. (And if you asked Cas, he usually said “I thought it was exceptional. But ask that man there.”) Now if Dean could only finish his proposal. The universe was definitely trying to tell him something.

"What were you going to say, Dean?" Cas glanced at Dean. Dean took a bite of his burger. He pointed to his mouth and signaled to Cas for one second to finish chewing. Dean swallowed his bite and took a breath.

“Um… n-nothing.” Dean blushed and looked at his plate. 

“Come on, Dean.” Cas took a bite of his burger. “Something about us dating?”

“Um… well we’ve been dating a while and I just wanted to say…” Dean took a deep breath. “If not for you I probably wouldn’t have been here. You’ve really helped me with my depression and anxiety and I love you. I love waking up in your arms and I - ” It was at this point Dean chickened out. ‘Dammit!’ Dean thought to himself. He had been so close but couldn’t quite get the words out. “Just thank you.” 

Cas looked up. He loved Dean. He would go to the ends of the earth and back to make sure Dean would stay with him and stay alive. Cas hated Dean’s anxiety but was glad that his arms and love could make it better. He had noticed over the past week and a half that Dean had been trying to say something important. Cas hoped with all his heart that Dean was trying to propose. Cas wanted to give Dean a chance to get the words out. He knew how important it was to Dean to propose. 

“I love you too, Dean. And you’re welcome. I know you’d do the same for me.” Cas took another bite of his burger. He loved Dean but really hoped that Dean would work up the courage soon. Maybe the next restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~SPN SPN SPN~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas made it back to their apartment. Dean took off his shoes and coat and went to the fridge to put away the leftovers. He stuck his face in the coolness and took a deep breath. He could do this. Just had to get up the balls.

Cas walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat up quickly when her heard something clatter against the floor and a string of swears to make a sailor’s heart stop. “Dean? Baby? You ok?” Cas wanted to make sure that Dean wasn’t going to have a panic attack over a proposal.

“Fine!” Dean picked the food he had dropped off the floor. He was alone. With Cas. No distractions. Dean set his jaw. It was time to propose. 

“Well get in here! I wanna kiss you!” Cas called from the other room. Dean blushed. Maybe the proposal could wait till later. Dean set the to-go boxes in the fridge and shut the door. 

Dean went into the living room and sat on the couch. He fidgeted for a moment before Cas put a finger underneath Dean’s chin and lifted it connecting Dean’s lips with his own. Dean kissed back, showing all his pent up frustration at being proposal blocked. He slipped his hands under Cas’ shirt and lifted it off. Dean moved his kisses down Cas’ neck and onto his chest, finally reaching his hips. Cas moaned and raised his back off the couch to meet Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked a hickey onto Cas’ hip and started working the zipper on Cas’ jeans. 

Cas brought Dean’s shirt off his body and chucked it on the floor. Cas leaned over and nibbled on Dean’s ear. “Bedroom.” He ordered, his voice even lower from arousal. Dean looked at Cas, whose pupils were blown, and nodded. Cas stood up leaving their clothes next to the couch and grabbed Dean’s hand. It took them a little longer than normal to get to their bed as Dean kept pausing to kiss Cas. 

Cas used one of these opportunities to push Dean onto the bed and straddle him. He made quick work of Dean’s jeans and soon both boys were completely naked and desperately grinding against each other. He kissed down Dean’s torso before pausing. “Dean, can- can I?” Dean nodded and kissed Cas’ neck. 

“Please, Cas.” Cas reached into the table next to the bed and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Dean rolled onto his stomach and went up onto his hands and knees. Cas put a hand on Dean’s back and flipped him back onto his back. Cas smoothed a hand over Dean’s stomach. He poured lube on his fingers and slipped a finger into Dean. Dean moaned. “More, Cas.” Cas put in another finger and scissored Dean open. 

“Cas. Just go already.” Dean’s voice was a husky moan. 

“You sure, baby?” Cas wanted to make sure that Dean was well prepped. 

“Yes, oh god, yes.” Dean wanted to forget about the proposal at the moment.  
Cas rolled on the condom and lubed up his cock. He lined up at Dean’s ass and slid in careful not to hurt Dean. After a few thrusts, Cas bottomed out. Dean moaned at the contact and started to thrust with Cas. Cas kissed Dean everywhere he could reach. Neck, lips, hands, chest, nose. Cas wanted to make Dean feel loved. He shifted his angle to make sure he was hitting Dean’s prostate every time.

“I- I’m close, Cas.” Dean moaned. Cas reached down and took a firm grip on Dean’s cock, stroking slowly. Dean felt the warm heat spreading through his stomach. “Oh Cas.” Dean came all over his stomach. 

Cas thrust a few more times before coming. “I love you, Dean. So much.” Cas kissed his lover’s head. Cas untangled himself from Dean and went to get a warm washcloth to clean the two of them up. Dean felt tears come to his eyes. He needed to propose and soon. Cas came back with the warm towel and started to wipe off Dean’s stomach. 

“Hey, Cas. I….” Dean took a deep breath, hoping to pull all his confidence together. 

“SHhhh…. Sleep.” Cas laid back down on the bed, tucking the covers around them both. He pulled Dean in close next to him and wrapped an arm around Dean’s torso, spooning him. Dean sighed and relaxed. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Pretty soon, Cas’ breathing evened out, signaling that he was fast asleep. Dean saw Cas’ left hand sprawled across Dean’s chest. He gently grabbed Cas’ hand and kissed the fingers. Cas smiled on his sleep and shifted closer to Dean. Dean reached down to his jeans and pulled out the ring box. 

“Castiel James Novak” Dean whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping lover. “I love to the moon and back, though I would happily go further if you asked. I am proud to call you my boyfriend. You are my best friend, my rock, and my lover. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth? Cas, will you marry me?” Dean slid the ring on Cas’ finger and kissed it. Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~SPN SPN SPN~~~~~~~~~~  
Cas stretched as he awoke. He sat up and looked at the abandoned space next to him. He heard singing and realized Dean was making breakfast. Cas glanced at the clock. The red light read 9:46am. Cas rubbed his eye flinching as the cold metal touched his face. Wait…. Cold metal? He looked at his left hand. There around his ring finger sat the most perfect silver band inlaid with blue diamonds. Cas looked closer. Engraved in the metal were the words, “Last person who looked at me like that… I got laid” Cas laughed. Dean asked Cas out with those words.

*Flashback*

Dean walked into the dorm room, somewhat drunk from a party with Charlie, where Cas sat on his bed. Dean looked over to ask Cas a question and stared into Cas’ intense blue eyes.

“Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that… I got laid.”

Cas blushed and ducked his head. Dean smirked. “Unless you want to. I’ve been meaning to ask you uh... “

Cas had stood up at that point and stepped close enough to Dean that their noses were nearly touching.

“Uh… if you wanted…. To uh…” Dean stuttered as Cas leaned in and kissed Dean.

*End of Flashback*

Cas stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He walked into the kitchen and tapped Dean on his shoulder. Dean turned around and before he could speak Cas kissed him. Dean kissed back but pulled away with a confused look.

“I mean I love you too man… but what’s up?”

Cas’ tears started falling. Dean hurried to turned off the stove.

“What?! What’s wrong are you ok?!” Dean panicked. Cas nodded and smiled.

“I’m happy, Dean. Yes, I’ll marry you. I love you.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“You… will?” Dean asked shyly, suddenly taking great interest in the spatula in his hands.

“Of course. I love you too. I want you to the ends of the earth Dean.” He took the spatula out of Dean’s hands and grabbed them instead. He put a finger under Dean’s chin  
and lifted Dean’s eyes to his own. “Hey… I need you.”

Dean hugged Cas, tears streaming down his face as well.

 

“I need you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, comments, or prompts, please comment and I'll take them for this/my next fic!  
> Kudos if you liked it!


End file.
